deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Phenotrans
Phenotrans is a pharmaceutical company responsible for manufacturing Zombrex. It has been criticized by numerous parties, including CURE and Gretchen of Tape it or Die, for its exploitative approaches towards development of anti-zombification medication. There are rumors that Phenotrans purposefully withholds the creation of a cure in order to extract money from its customer base. One of Phenotrans' base of operations is the Phenotrans Facility, located west of Fortune City, where the company has flown zombies from the city to the labs for processing and manufacturing of Zombrex. Marian Mallon is the Director of the facility and kept Isabela Keyes at the facility, forcing her to work there, and eventually stealing her valuable research. Las Vegas Outbreak :Further: Road to Fortune Zombrex had been bringing in overwhelming profits for the company, and the demand for Zombrex continues to increase. However, Phenotrans was running out of Queens needed to develop the medication, so they created a gas substance that attracts and causes regular zombies to mutate, creating more Queens. Phenotrans decided the best way to keep Zombrex in production was to intentionally release the Queens into a city to infect the entire population. This would cause the city to be quarantined then Phenotrans would move in and release the gas to attract zombies and force the Queens from their mutated bodies. Las Vegas was infested with zombies and all went according to Phenotrans's plan. Chuck Greene, and his daughter Katey, were among the few survivors who managed to escape Las Vegas alive. Chuck's wife turned and bit their daughter before they escaped. Chuck had to constantly procure Zombrex for Katey, unaware of the reason behind the outbreak. Las Vegas was subsequently destroyed three days later with a government firebomb. Fortune City Outbreak :The events that follow are covered in Dead Rising 2. Three years after the Las Vegas incident, Phenotrans decided to repeat their earlier work in Fortune City, a crowded adult entertainment resort. The TV show Terror Is Reality was hosting a television show with hundreds of zombies, which were gathered from other small town outbreaks which were kept under control by the military , and from the Las Vegas outbreak. Chuck was also competing in the show for money to buy Zombrex. Katey was staying with Chuck during the event. Phenotrans conspired with the show's host, Tyrone King to help with the plan, offering him a large sum of money. Phenotrans framed Chuck as the cause of the outbreak. Phenotrans employee Sullivan waited in the emergency shelter. Shortly after Terror is Reality, someone disguised as him released zombies which was purposely captured on Channel 6 Action News. Within minutes thousands of people were infected. This time, Phenotrans' plan did not go as smoothly. First, their decision to implicate Chuck as the cause of the outbreak prompted him to set out and clear his name. Chuck first believed that TK was behind the entire operation, and that the outbreak was merely for financial reasons. The military arrived three days after the outbreak. But during the cleanup operation Phenotrans released the gas that mutated the zombies, and the soldiers were wiped out. As a result a military firebombing was imminent. Chuck decided to track the origin of the gas to find clues as to what what happening, and found Phenotrans extracting the Queens beneath Fortune City. He stole a Phenotrans laptop with all the evidence to expose Phenotrans as the cause, and took it back to the Safe House. At this time Sullivan revealed himself as the perpetrator. Sullivan fled but Chuck pursued and killed Sullivan. Chuck acquired Sullivan's transceiver and made contact with Rebecca's news crew; Channel 6 Action News, informing them that there were still survivors within Fortune City. As a result, the firebombing was put on an indefinite hold, while rescue helicopters were dispatched. The survivors in the Safe House were evacuated, as was Stacey and Katey and Tyrone King was killed, either through either zombification (Ending A) or falling to his death (Ending S - not used in Case West). With all the evidence gone, Phenotrans is still capable of blaming Chuck for the outbreak. This leads to Dead Rising 2: Case West. Dead Rising 2: Case West :See Dead Rising 2: Case West Chuck is left behind in Fortune City as a zombified TK attacks him in the elevator. Fortunately, Frank West arrives to save Chuck, and the pair fly to the Phenotrans Facility west of the city for their own reasons, exposing Phenotrans with the help of an inside source and finding evidence to clear Chuck's name. An inside source reveals that this is the facility used to manufacture Zombrex and conduct other research, while zombies are flown in via helicopters carrying cargo crates from the now ruined Fortune City. The pair learn that Phenotrans have been using queens to produce Zombrex and kidnapping an assortment of people, including prisoners, the homeless, and missing persons, using them as test subjects for research and production. Eventually, Chuck and Frank are able to reach Frank's inside source, Isabela Keyes, where she reveals that she was forced to work there and that her work for a synthetic drug and cure were stolen. The director of the Phenotrans, Marian Mallon, makes her appearance. Marian reveals that thanks to Isabela Phenotrans found a cure but she refuses to release it to the public. Marian then initiates a self-destruction to detonate the facility as she escapes with an unconscious Isabela Keyes. Although the facility and its labs were destroyed soon after, Phenotrans' stocks still continue to rise after the events of Dead Rising 2. Trivia * In Off the Record, TK states that the man in the Compromising Photo is a picture of the "CEO of Phenotrans". *In the Dead Rising 2 artbook, there is a drawing of a facility named Biotrans, which maybe beta name for the company. References Category:Dead Rising 2 Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Category:Organizations Category:Phenotrans